Fairy Tail
by maulaChan
Summary: bagaimananakah kisah Hinata Hyuuga dalam mencari sang ayah?. Baca aja ya!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : i don't own Naruto. character only belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Fairy tail -1-

S_eorang anak perempuan dengan napas terengah-terengah berlari sembari menjerit memanggil ibunya ditengah kobaran api yang terjadi dirumahnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia melihat sesosok perempuan yang terbaring disebuah ruangan, karena merasa bahwa sosok itu adalah ibunya, dirinya merasa lega __dan__ dengan tersenyum lebar berlari secepat kilat kearah wanita tersebut._

" _Ibu? . . . ." panggil anak perempuan tersebut. _

_Namun sayang beberapa kali dipanggil pun sosok wanita itu tidak bergerak maupun membalas panggilan anaknya. Merasa aneh, anak perempuan itu memberanikan diri menyentuh ibunya. Secara perlahan tangan mungilnya dijulurkan hingga akhirnya "Deg". Tubuh ibunya sangat dingin walaupun jelas disekeliling mereka kobaran api menimbulkan hawa sangat panas. "ada apa demgan ibuku?" pikirnya. _

" _Ibu, Kau kenapa? Badanmu sangat dingin? Kita harus segera keluar dari sini!" namun sayang tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari ibunya._

_Tiba-tiba, kepala sibocah terasa sangat sakit, pandangannya mulai tidak fokus dan berputar-putar, hingga akhirnya kegelapanlah yang dia lihat._

xox

"_Hah hah hah" _ sorang gadis langsung terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dia nampak sedang tertegun akibat mimpi tersebut. Sehingga tidak sadar ada tangan yang meraih pundaknya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah"

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, Tapi reaksimu sungguh berlebihan!" ujar seorang pria yang lebih tua dari gadis itu.

"M-Maaf Kakashi-san, hanya saja tadi pikiranku sedang berada ditempat lain"

Sejenak ada keheningan, gadis itu tahu bahwa pria bernama Kakashi itu sedang memperhatikannya yang kemudian dipecah dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut pria tersebut.

"Ada apa? Perlu kubatalkan konser nyanyimu untuk hari ini?"

"Tidak perlu Kakashi-san, saya tidak ingin mengecewakan semua orang, lagipula saya tidak apa-apa!" jawab gadis tersebut.

Sejenak kakashi terdiam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, namun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. " Baiklah, ada jadwal yang harus dipenuhi hari ini! Segera bersiap-siap"

" HAI "

xox

" Terimakasih karena kalian sudah datang, jika kalian adalah fans berat Nana Kurosaki, tolong beli kaset atau cdnya. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan atas penampilan dari Nana Kurosaki yang menakjubkan. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih, semoga sehat selalu dan jangan lupa silakan ambil souvenir dari sponsor." demikianlah suara Mc mengakhiri konser Hinata hari ini.

Jauh dari berbagai keributan, terdapatlah seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian didalam ruang pribadinya. Dirinya duduk menghadap meja rias, kepalanya tertunduk dan keduanya tangannya meremas-remas sebuah tissue. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengarlah sebuah ketukan sehingga membuyarkan lamunan dan dengan suara lembut Hinata mempersilahkan masuk tamunya tersebut.

Dari balik pintu masuklah seorang pria berambut perak, mulut dan hidungnya tertutup oleh sebuah topeng. Namun sorot mata yang terlihat menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

" Hinata! jujur saya katakan penampilan tadi kurang bagus, kamu terlihat tidak fokus, dan setiap syair yang dilantunkan tidak kau resapi dengan baik!, bagaimana kau bisa menyentuh hati para penonton kalau penampilanmu setengah-setengah? " ujar Kakashi dengan iringan helaan napas.

" Jangan terlalu khawatir, para penonton tetap menyukai penampilanku kok! Buktinya bisa kita liaht sendiri khan " jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kearah pria tersebut.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik tercipta keheningan antara dua manusia yang bergerak dalam dunia hiburan. Tetapi sebagai seorang _gentlemen_, seorang kakashi harus mengalah pada Hinata yang telah dianggap adiknya sendiri, walau sebenarnya posisi Kakashi adalah manajer Hinata.

Dengan kepasrahan Kakashi cuma bisa geleng-geleng sambil berkata " pertunujukkan malam ini memang sukses, namun kamu tidak bisa membodohi mata manajermu ini!"

Hinata hanya tertawa sekilas yang dengan sekejap wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan

" Karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu, aku ingin kembali ke Osaka dan bersekolah di sana, dan tolong jangan beritahu Dia!"

" Apa ini ada kaitanya dengan perilaku anehmu dua hari ini?" tanya Kakshi yang sama-sama mengambil pose serius.

"Begitulah. Aku selalu bermimpi mengenai hari dimana kebakaran itu terjadi, melihat tubuh ibuku terkulai lemas. Ayah yang kuharapkan tidak pernah ada disisiku – sambil tertawa miris- bahkan berada disamping ibu pun beliau tidak pernah ada. Ibu tidak pernah mennagis ataupun mengeluh, malah dia memintaku untuk selalu mendo'akan ayah. -terdengar helaan napas- aku selalu bertanya kenapa ayah tidak ada disamping kami? Saat kebakaran pun ayah tidak ada disisi kami? Kenapa saat ini aku memakai nama palsu? Kenapa sekumpulan orang asing yang membesarkanku? Kenap..."

"cukup Hinata, kau tahu Dia..." ucapan kakashi terpotong saat melihat bulir-bulir air mata diwajah Hinata, dan dengan insting dia memeluk perempuan itu seraya memberikan sebuah kata penghiburan "akan kulakukan sebisa mungkin untuk membantumu"

TBC

akhirnya kuucapakan terima kasih buat para reader yang nyempetin baca, jangan lupa review .

maulaChan


	2. Chapter 2

minna-san gomen telat ya! maklum cuma bisa kerjain di malam hari doank he3x. BTW buat pairing, Maula udah nyiapin malah 'triangle Love ' loh. trus kalo ada jepangnya dikit trus ngaco, nggak sesuai, Gaje, atau apapun maafin yach.

Disclaimer : maulaChan kagak pernah punya ataupun nyiptain karakter-karakter Naruto. Semuanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Fairy tail

-2-

**08.00**

Hinata keluar dari mobil, dihadapannya berdiri kokoh sebuah gerbang sekolah yang sangat megah. Sejenak dia berdiri mematung untuk meredam kegugupannya '_ini semua demi menemukan ayah' _pikirnya, dengan penuh kemantapan hati dia melangkah memasuki gerbang yang akan dijalaninya setiap hari selama di Osaka.

Perjalanan dari awal gerbang menuju keruangan kepala sekolah dirasakan Hinata sangaaaat jauh, semua orang tidak berhenti menunjuk-nunjuk dan berbisik-bisik. Hinata dengan kepopulerannya seharusnya bisa menerima perlakuan tersebut dari orang lain, tetapi karena manajernya yang sedikit _strict_ sehingga menyebabkan Hinata tidak pernah keluar dari _cangkang_ tanpa ditemani, dilindungi, diawasi, dijaga oleh sang manajer yaitu Hatake Kakashi. Jadi inilah kali pertama dia berada ditempat yang diperuntukkan untuk berbaur, belajar, bersosialisasi dan fungsi lainnya demi kelancaran pendidikan sang anak bernama Sekolah.

Hinata dengan kegugupannya hanya akan membawa bencana, terbukti saat dia sedang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk tanpa sengaja dirinya menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk

"Aww . . . . . "

"Aduh . . . . . "

Hinata menyadari dia telah menabrak seseorang tanpa mendongkak keatas langsung membungkuk sembari mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Walaupun jatuhmu sangat keras, bukan berarti otakmu jadi korslet khan?"

Sebuah suara bariton membuatnya mematung dalam posisi membungkuk. Hinata menjadi semakin tambah super gugup plus bingung.

"Cuma orang gila yang mau meminta maaf sama mesin penjual minuman, setelah menabrak seseorang" yang dilanjutkan dengan suara tawa ringan

Perlahan-lahan Hinata mendongkakkan kepala untuk melihat siempunya suara yang telah membuatnya malu. Sedikit-demi sedikit matanya mulai melihat dengan jelas seorang yang memakai celana panjang warna biru tua, sebuah kemeja putih pendek yang tidak dimasukkan dan sebuah dasi yang tergantung secara sekenanya.

Semakin atas kepalanya terangkat semakin jelas bahwa dia sedang berurusan dengan preman sekolah lengkap dengan sebuah tato segitiga dipipi serta rambut coklat yang acak-acakan. Mata melotot, mulut menganga, dada yang kempang-kempis menandakan si pemuda tersebut sedang terpacu adrenalin dan hal itu berarti satu hal dia sedang marah kepada seseorang yang telah menabraknya namun salah meminta maaf yaitu Hinata Hyuuga.

'_**I'm in big trouble**' _pikir Hinata, setelah menabrak seorang preman sekolah kemudian mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan meminta maaf pada mesin penjual minuman, kini dirinya akan babak belur, citra aktrisnya akan memburuk karena terekam oleh sang paparazzi dengan wajah membiru, bibir sobek, tawaran manggung tidak akan ada lagi, bisnis sepi, Kakashi akan pergi dan dirinya tidak akan pernah menemukan sang ayah.

'_Ayah . . . . . ' _dengan kemantapan hati dan motivasi tinggi Hinata langsung bangkit dan buru-buru lari dari tempat kejadian perkara alias kabur. Namun semua ada resiko, saat dia sedang berlari terburu-buru tanpa disadari dirinya kembali menabrak seseorang.

'BRUK . . . . '

Sebagai seorang anak yang baik pasti akan meminta maaf, begitulah pula dengan Hinata yang buru-buru bangkit kemudian mengangkat kepala hendak meminta maaf. Namun sayang pemandangan didepannya lebih menyeramkan, berdiri dihadapannya seorang pemuda berambut merah, bertato kanji _'Ai'_ dikening, mata tanpa alis melengkapi lingkaran hitam sekitarnya dan ada noda darah diseragamnya.

Hinata menyakini bahwa ini merupakan perwujudan hantu sekolah seperti yang banyak diceritakan dalam film. Maka demi keselamatan dirinya sekali lagi Hinata langsung melesat menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, meninggalkan seorang pemuda kebingungan dan bengong akibat tingkah laku seorang siswi.

Dihadapan Hinata kini berdiri sebuah _double door_ dengan tulisan 'ruang kepala sekolah', sejenak tubuhnya terdiam karena gugup dan dengan perlahan tangannya terangkat mendekati objek berupa pintu kayu yang sangat besar lalu "TUK" '_aneh padahal tanganku khan belum nyampe pintu! Siapa yang ketuk?". _Mata Hinata melihat sebuah tangan yang sangat putih mulus terjulur kearah pintu lalu tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria tua sambil memegang sebuah cerutu.

"Uchiha "lalu melihat kearah lain" dan kau pasti murid baru itu khan? "sambil membalikkan badan masuk kedalam ruangan" masuklah kalian berdua!"

Hinata dengan keterkejutan tingkat tinggi masih mematung diluar ruangan. Melihat Hinata masih terdiam sang kepala sekolah menghela napas kemudian menarik Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan sembari mengumamkan sesuatu seperti "dasar aktris"dan "menyusahkanku saja"

Didalam ruangan, sang kepala sekolah langsung duduk dibelakang meja mahoni besar, sejenak pria tua itu terdiam kemudian mengeluarkan asap dari cerutu yang dihisapnya barusan.

"Uchiha, ayahmu menelepon bahwa kau akan pergi ke tokyo selama 1 minggu karena kepentingan bsinis, dan itu artinya kamu tidak akan masuk sekolah karenanya! "kembali menghisap cerutu lalu mengeluarkan asapnya" sejujurnya aku tidak mau kamu libur selama itu, apalagi jika ada kaitannya dengan bisnis. Seorang pelajar itu tugasnya belajar bukan berbisnis.!"

"Pak Sarutobi, anda tak perlu khawatir akan nilai-nilaiku sebab aku libur ataupun tidak, saya akan tetap menjadi juara umum. Namun saya hargai perhatian anda"

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan kepadaku! asal kau tetap jadi juara umum se-nasional, berapa hari libur yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan khekhekhe" ucap sang kepala sekolah sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kurosaki-san!"tatapan ramahnya berubah saat Sarutobi memandang kearah Hinata, merasa dirinya dipanggil Hinata balas menatap pria tua dihadapannya. Sebuah ekpresi serius ditampilkan oleh pria tua yang sudah menjadi kepala sekolah selama 30 tahun lebih.

"Kurosaki-san, entah apa yang menjadi tujuanmu untuk masuk sekolah ini, mengingat kepopuleranmu didunia Show Biz, sepertinya untuk merasakan hidup sebagai remaja normal bukanlah salah satu alasan kamu bersekolah disini " cerutu yang sedari tadi terabaikan kini mulai mengarah kemulutnya, kemudian keluarlah kepulan asap berasal mulutnya "apapun alasan kamu, aku tidak akan memaafkan bila kau berbuat ulah disekolah ini. Paham!" Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ini no lokermu beserta surat yang akan kau bawa keruang TU. Disana mereka akan memberikan kamu jadwal peajaran sementara buku dan seragam sekolah baru bisa kamu dapatkan seminggu lagi. Uchiha-san dalam sehari ini tolong antar dia berkeliling sekolah anggap ini tugas terakhir sebelum kau libur, sekarang kalian keluar sebab aku masih banyak pekerjaan lain!"

Keduanya langsug membungkuk kemudian berjalan menuju pintu sementara sang kepala sekolah hanya memandang pungggung mereka berdua dengan pandangan bosan sampai akhirnya "click" pintu tertutup. Buru-buru pak tua Sarutobi membungkuk mengambil sebuah botol sake dan cangkir kecil untuk dibawa keatas meja, dengan wajah berbinar-binar dia menuangkan sake tersebut kedalam cangkir lalu perlahan-lahan diangkat kearah mulut saat cawan sake baru memasuki ujung bibir.

"BRAK"

Akibat kaget cawan sake tumpah kebajunya dan berdirilah diambang pintu seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan setelan blazer abu-abu ketat sehingga memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuh. Sembari mengatur posisi kacamatanya wanita itu mendekati pria bernama Sarutobi yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Hiruzen-sama, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan membawa sake kesekolah. Bagaimana jika nanti ada siswa yang melihat? Mau ditaruh dimana nama baik Sarutobi yang sudah melegenda sebagai bapak pendidikan nasional? Apa nanti kakekku bilang jika beliau masih hidup? sebaiknya aku buang semua barang beralkohol ini ke tempat pembakaran sampah" berlalu sambil membawa sake dan meninggalkan seseorang yang terbengong dengan mulut menganga serta mata yang hampir memerah karena tidak dapat merasakan kenikmatan sake di pagi hari.

Perjalanan dari kantor kepala sekolah dirasa sangaaatlah lama pasalnya dari tadi pemuda bernama Uchiha tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Boro-boro mau ngajak ngobrol, ada yang nyapa aja tidak disahut. Benar-benar cowok bertampang _cool _alias dingin A.K.A tidak ramah, jadinya Hinata jadi ikutan mingkem dan ngikutin si Hokkaido ke kelas. Lho kok, ke kelas? Bukannya keruang TU dulu baru kekelas. Gini ceritanya, pas tadi mau ke ruang TU mereka ketemu sama seorang wanita cantik, seksi berambut pirang yang mengaku sebagai seketaris kepala sekolah yang akhirnya memberitahu Hinata kelas yang bakal ditempatinya serta memberikan jadwal pelajaran. Maka dari itu si pengantar yaitu Uchiha Sasuke tanpa basa-basi memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kelas sebab bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Tiba-tiba sosok disebelahnya Hinata berhenti, berbalik kearahnya, mengulurkan tangan sembari mencondongkan badan. Oke dech perilaku seperti ini pasti akan menimbulkan berbagai pikiran termasuk "_dia akan menyentuhku_" atau "_dia akan menciumku_", Hinata pun berpikiran macam-macam seperti itu sehingga menyebabkan jantung "Dag Dig Dug" serta wajah pucat yang bisa disimpulkan ini kali pertama dia berdekatan dengan seorang pria selain Kakashi. Namun semua khayalan harus berakhir manakala tangan Sasuke melewati lengan Hinata dan "Ceklick" suara gagang pintu terbuka, Hinata pun langsung berbalik dan melihat seorang pria sedang berdiri didepan kelas sambil membawa buku. Pria tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum

"Masuklah!"

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas langsung mengikutinya, sementara Sasuke berjalan mengarah kekursinya Hinata hanya berdiri didepan kelas dengan ekstra gugup.

"perkenalkan dirimu kepada semua kelas!" ucap pak guru

"eto. . . Watashi no namae wa Kurosaki no Nanadesu, go aisatsu "

hening

masih hening

hening berkelanjutan

Tiba-tiba sekelebat warna coklat blur mendekati Hinata dan menarik dirinya menuju kesebuah kursi. Hal itu cukup menyadarkan manusia-manusia bahwa objek didepan mereka sudah menghilang, alhasil semua kepala menoleh ke barisan kursi paling belakang yaitu kursi pemuda yang dengan beraninya memegang dan menarik sang idola remaja untuk duduk dikursinya. Hal ini menyebabkan kelas menjadi kacau untuk memperebutkan tempat duduk mana yang akan ditempati sang idola, kejadian berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya.

"Brak. . . " bunyi sebuah meja digebrak oleh seseorang hingga membuat semua orang menoleh, termasuk Hinata sendiri penasaran dan terlihatlah orang pemuda berambut merah. Shocklah Hinata begitu mengetahui tidak cuma dia sekelas dengan preman sekolah tetapi juga hantu berambut merah datang untuk mengambil jiwanya. Akibat dari hal itu Hinata langsung pingsan ditempat.

**TBC**

sankyu, jangan Lupa R.E.V.I.E.W

maulaChan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No matter what I say!

Fairy tail

-3-

.

.

.

.

.

_kegelapan, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini lalu muncullah seberkas sinar melayang-layang hingga pada akhirnya sinar itu berhenti kemudian melebarkan cahayanya dan menelan semua kegelapan. Kini seorang wanita berdiri dihadapannya, wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang warna pirang terang yang diikat, baju kaos tangan panjang serta rok lavender selutut, lalu sang wanita berbalik menampakkan wajah yang sangat dikenalnya, mata Hinata pun terbelalak. _

"_Kaa-san" ucap Hinata. Kenangan bersama sang ibu kini terpampang jelas dihadapannya, ingatan sang ibu yang sedang tersenyum, yamg sedang mengantarkannya saat akan tidur, dan semua memori tergambar jelas bagaikan slide show kehidupan yang masuk melalui indera penglihatan sehingga membuat dada sakit, saking sesaknya dirinya tak bisa bernapas, matanya perih oleh air mata, kakinya tumbang karena tidak bisa menahan beban kerinduan yang tak mungkin tersalurkan._

_Otak manusia yang sedemikian hebat tercipta pun tak akan bisa menahan gejolak kesedihan kala ditinggal mati yang tersayang. Tangis Hinata pecah saat itu, bukan tangis ketidakrelaan melainkan tangis ketidakmampuan untuk mengucapkan rasa cinta dan terimakasih karena telah memberinya napas kehidupan dengan senyuman dan belaian selama hidupnya._

_Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluknya dari depan, Hinta mendongkak mendapati wajahnya ibunya sedang tersenyum, spontan dia pun membalas pelukan sang ibu. Kehangatan yang Hinata rasakan, memanjakannya, membuainya, memberi kenyamanan yang menghipnotis mata untuk terpejam, tetapi Hinata tidak ingin momen ini pergi begitu saja, maka dirinya berusaha menahan kelopak mata agar tetap terbuka. Namun raga berkata lain, tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah akibat luapan emosi yang baru dikeluarkannya. Menyerah sudah Hinata agar tetap terjaga, namun tidak lupa dia berucap "Arigato kaa-san" sebelum mata tertutup._

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang UKS

ruangan serba putih, tirai yang tergantung disetiap tempat tidur serta bau obat sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ini ruangan UKS (Unit Kesehatan Siswa). Disinilah Hinata terbaring pingsan gara-gara mengalami _excessive __anxiety/kecemasan berlebihan_, namun dia tidak sendiri seorang pemuda baru saja melepaskan Hinata yang tertidur dipelukannya.

"kita berdua kehilangan sesuatu yang sama "tersenyum tulus" mungkin kita bisa jadi teman!" sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Whay The H. . . !

Flash back

Hinata yang pingsan dibawa ke ruang UKS secara bergotong royong dan karena kelas masih berlangsung maka para siswa pun menitipkannya pada seorang perawat sekolah bernama Shizune. Shizune ini memiliki _Superior Trait_ terhadap rekan sesama perawat Anko. _Win Lose Solution_ adalah prinsip hidup Shizune bila berhadapan dengan Anko. Jadi saat pesta pertunangan Asuma-Kurenai Anko mengatakan bahwa dirinya mampu memakan jalapenos bulat-bulat, maka Shizune pun menyatakan hal yang sama. Kebodohan inilah yang membuat Shizune bolak-balik kamar mandi . Jadi pada saat Hinata tertidur pingsan di ruangan UKS, Shizune yang kala itu sedang terpanggil hasrat alamnya berusaha mencari orang untuk menjaga Hinata dan beruntunglah dia menemukan Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang bersedia menggantikan tugasnya sementara.

Memasuki ruang UKS, Sasuke tidak langsung mengecek keadaan Hinata melainkan duduk dimeja perawat kemudian mengeluarkan earphone bersiap untuk mendengarkan aluanan musik **Vivaldi**, _the four season _ dari MP4-nya. Sebuah suara rintihan menghentikkan aktivitasnya dan dengan segera bergegas menuju ranjang yang sedang ditempati oleh Hinata.

Sasuke melihat Hinata menangis dalam tidur, tubuh yang seharusnya tenang kini berubah menjadi tegang, tak henti-hentinya dia mendengar Hinata merintih meluapkan semua emosi dan memanggil ibunya. Melihat Hinata yang rapuh Sasuke langsung mendekatinya kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata masuk kedalam pelukannya, dirinya agak kaget saat perempuan itu malah balas pelukkanya, namun dia sedikit lega saat tahu bahwa gadis itu masih tertidur sembari mengucap "_arigato kaa-san_"

End Flash back

.

.

.

.

.

Sejenak Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menangkap keadaan sekeliling '_putih_' itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata. Dari balik tirai muncul 2 orang wanita berpakaian serba putih yang dengan jelas menyebutkan bahwa mereka bukanlah guru melainkan perawat disekolah ini.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun yach?" tanya seorang wanita yang berambut hitam sebahu.

" eto. . , aku mohon jangan terlalu dekat, senpai!" wanita berambut hitam yang kita ketahui bernama Shizune memberikan pelototan terhadap rekannya yang kini sedang memeluk, mencubit, mengelus bahkan menghirup objek yang menjad tanggung jawabnya.

"Anko, bersiikaplah dewasa!"

Kini Shizune yang baik hati telah menghilang digantikan oleh mahluk mirip Behemoth, lengkap dengan 2 cula diatasnya. Namun ini berjenis kelamin perempuan, dan memakai pakaian putih.

Anko yang menyadari senpai-nya kini sedang marah hanya bisa unjuk gigi lalu pelan-pelan menghindar dari Hinata. Tetapi kemarahan Shizune hanya sementara dikarenakan ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak diperutnya, dengan secepat kilat dia pun pergi keluar ruangan menuju tempat paling privasi dimuka bumi.

.

.

.

.

Shizune melangkah dengan gontai menyusuri lorong sekolah kembali ke Ruang UKS.

"gak mau lagi dech ikut-ikutan Anko makan jalapenos!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal

Secara tiba-tiba dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria, Shizune mendongkak dan mendapati kepala sekolah sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Shizune. Shizune bengong lalu menunjuk dirinya sembari memberikan tatapan '_ini buatku?', _sang kepala sekolah lalu membalikkan amplop tersebut kemudian tertulis sebuah nama dengan jelas _' to Nana Kurosaki'. _ Perawat sekolah akhirnya mengerti dan menerima amplop tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"terima kasih, Nana-chan adikku pasti bakalan senang. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita foto-foto lagi, Setuju khan?" tanya Anko dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Hinata yang memiliki sifat sangat sangat dermawan, tidak mampu berkata tidak terhadap orang dihadapannya. Akhirnya dengan satu helaan napas, dia mengangguk setuju

Anko sangat senang, lalu memposisikan dirinya disebelah Hinata sambil berpose yang aneh-aneh. Tapi apa daya sebelum momen-momen itu terpotret, datanglah Shizune lalu menyerahkan surat yang telah amanahkannya kepada Hinata.

"temanmu datang menjenguk!" yang kemudian menyeret Hinata keluar dari ruang UKS.

Setelah Hinata keluar dari pintu, dia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya berdiri diluar sambil tersenyum.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang dikira preman mendekatinya sambil tersenyum lebar, Hinata sudah sangat was-was dan ketakutan saat preman itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nana-chan, saya Inuzuka Kiba, kau boleh memanggilku Kiba! Maaf atas kejadian waktu tadi pagi. Dan pasti kau tidak pernah melihat cowok seganteng aku khan?, jadi bagaimana kalo kita . . . . "

"Sudahlah Kib, rencananya kita mau mengantar Sasuke-kun. Mumpung Guy-sensei tidak masuk!" ucap seorang gadis berambut pink yang seenaknya memotong ucapan Kiba

"Sakura benar, ini khan hari terakhir Sasuke disini, jadi harus kita manfaatkan!. berhubung Nana adalah murid baru dikelas kita, maka kita anggap sebagai pesta perpisahan sekaligus pesta penyambutan" ucap gadis berambut pirang.

"_memangnya siapa sich yang pindah, toh cuma pergi 7 hari, kalo bolos paling mereka juga yang dimarahi!"_

"_mereka mau membolos karena aku, nanti kepala sekolah pasti marah sama teman-teman. Aku tidak mau teman-temanku susah gara-gara aku !"_

itulah pikiran kedua orang yang sedang jadi pembicaraan teman-temannya, sudah dapat diketahui mana jalan pikiran Hinata dan mana jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"maaf semuanya, tapi sayang aku gak bisa hari ini! Aku dtelepon harus segera pulang." ucap Hinata, walau sedikit berbohong tapi dia tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan membolos, apalagi ini hari pertama dirinya bersekolah disini.

"kau takut bolos ya!" ucap Kiba sambil menyeringai

"bukan begitu, setelah bel berakhir akan ada yang menjemputku, jadi . . . ." ujar Hinata sambil berusaha menutupi kebohongannya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia. Sebentar lagi aku harus mengejar kereta, kalo masih disini bisa-bisa aku terlambat!" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Akhirnya dengan rasa kekecewaan, mereka semua meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bernapas lega, kemudian membuka surat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

_Hinata_

_saat ini aku tidak membantumu, namun seseorang yang kukenal dan juga merupakan guru mungkin bisa membantu. Dia juga akan memberikanmu tempat tinggal sementara. Diamplop ini tertulis alamat tempat dia tinggal. Baik-baiklah disana._

_Kakashi_

_ps. jangan lupa telepon Dia, agar dia tidak curiga._

_Pss. Bila sudah ketemu rumahnya, bilang pada pemilik rumah Kakashi menagih hutang._

Selesai membaca surat, Hinata tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

Sesampainya dikelas, Hinata melongo gara-gara melihat keadaan kelas yang kosong melompong disertai sebuah tulisan terpampang di _white board._

_'sensei! Demi Nana-chan yang baru pindah, kami memutuskan untuk menyelenggarakan pesta penyambutan. Sasuke yang akan pergi juga akan kami antar menuju stasiun kereta api. Maka dari itu kami membolos. Harap dimaklum.'_

1 kali helaan napas

2 kali helaan napas

3 kali helaan napas

Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai Hinata keluar dari kelas tak berpenghuni menyusuri lorong-lorong kosong namun sedikitnya terdengar suara para guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas lain. Tubuh lemas, pikiran kosong, _"harusnya aku ikut"_ itulah yang terus-menerus digumamkan Hinata.

"Bruk"

Hinata mendongkak melihat kepala sekolah sedang melihat balik kearahnya. Diapun langsung meminta maaf berkali-kali sambil membungkukkan badan. Sang kepala sekolah malah terkekeh. Melihat kepala sekolahnya yang aneh, Hinata menjadi bingung. Menyadari kebingungan salah satu siswanya, kepala sekolah hanya geleng-geleng kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Atas ijinku kau boleh pulang sekarang! Akan aku beritahu penjaga untuk membukakan gerbang sekarang buatmu"

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan sang kepala sekolah akhirnya tersenyum dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Taksi yang dikendarai Hinata akhirnya berhenti tepat disebuah gedung besar berlantai banyak. Dia berasumsi bahwa ini sebuah apartemen. Selesai turun dari taksi dia memencet bel sesuai dengan nomor yang tulis oleh Kakashi. Terdengar suara pria yang memberitahukan pintu apartemen yang harus ditemukannya, lalu secara otomatis pintu terbuka dan dia bergegas masuk menuju Elevator.

Pintu elevator pun dibuka, Hinata langsung mencari pintu bernomor 520 kemudian mengetuk pintu apartemen tersebut. Terdengar bunyi-bunyi yang sangat keras berasal dari dalam apartemen, kemudian pintu dibuka menampilkan seorang pria dengan style rambut aneh seperti mangkok.

"selamat datang di Osaka, Nana-chan!" ujar pria tersebut dengan penuh semangat.

Hinata pun didorong masuk keapartemen pria berambut aneh tersebut.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

maaf! Chappie yang ini agak sedikit boring. maulaChan juga kurang puas sama chappie yang ini, tapi chappie ini penting buat chapter selanjutnya, diharap reader gak bosen buat baca fic Maula

Chappie selanjutnya ada Gaahina. Btw thank's for reading

don't forget R.E.V.I.E.W

maulaChan


End file.
